


I'm workin' out with you

by Sage_Stories



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexuality, Boxing, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, I wish Olivia would pin me against a punching bag, Kat can teach me how to box any time any day, Kat is bisexual, Olivia needed to learn to box from Kat, Or Kat for that matter, Sexy, lesbian glances, lesbian touching, sexy and sweaty at the gym, women teaching each other boxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Stories/pseuds/Sage_Stories
Summary: Kat teaches Olivia how to box.“Can I touch you.” Olivia hummed affirmatively in reply. “Okay, so you’re gonna move, so you want to be more loose than tense,” Kat commented, her hands on her shoulders. “Feel the movement here.” Kat touched her hips taking in a breath. “And you’re gonna want to squat.” Kat dipped down with her. They moved up and down together a couple of times looking at the mirror in front of them. “Feel how your quads tense,” Kat could see their muscles flexing together in their reflection. “But be sure to keep the pivot there,” Kat touched Olivia’s thighs just to feel the tension. Her hands were back on her hips. "One more time." She stated as they squatted together. “Perfect.” She exclaimed enjoying the feeling of closeness.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Katriona "Kat" Azar Tamin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I'm workin' out with you

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...
> 
> I really just want Kat to teach me to box then I was watching Jenna and Julien do Jitsu together and I thought of this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about boxing. 
> 
> Olivia Benson is a MILF. Always. And I KNOW Kat would probs have a huge crush on Olivia Benson, but that's probably just cuz I do.
> 
> ALSO! I am not condoning sleeping with your boss. Observe power imbalances and consent. 
> 
> The song is; Drip, by Asiahn. Here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACWH9OMrDk0  
> It came on when I was writing this...SO I took advantage of the lyrics. *winky face*
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Kat,” Olivia asked stopping in front of the desk of the younger woman. She was reading something on her phone and raised her glasses to meet Kat’s gaze.

 _God,_ Olivia in glasses would be the death of Kat. Something about her with the dark frames and the way she’d give people looks over the top of them always stirred something within her. 

“Yeah,” Kat caught herself staring. She cleared her throat. “Yeah, Captain?”

“I was wondering if you were free this weekend?” 

Kat had dreamed about this once. 

“Oh, are we following through with that undercover operation?” 

“No,” Olivia gave her a stern look at the suggestion. Kat had mentioned she could go undercover for the current case, but Olivia had been less than pleased when she had brought it up. 

“Oh,” Kat blinked. “What’s up then?” She asked her head cocking to her side.

“I’m hoping you might be able to show me some boxing and self-defense moves you’re always talking about.” Kat felt her face get red. “I am getting a little bored with my work out routine and I’m hoping a lesson might inspire me to get the rest of the squad on board with some additional trainings.” Fin protested from the other side of the squad room. 

“Sure!” Kat got way too excited. “Yeah, I’d be happy to show you the ropes. Let’s meet Friday night?”

* * *

Kat really wasn’t sure how she ended up in this position. It’s not like she wasn’t going to enjoy it. She was just waiting for the Captain to arrive at her gym with bated breath. Olivia entered through the front doors and Kat had to close her mouth as she tied her hair up. 

She was very happy to help her with this anytime if she was gonna look that good.

She was wearing some leggings and a loose-fitting but left little to the imagination tank top. Her arms were on full display as she waved to Kat who was sitting by the chairs near the front. 

“Hi.” Olivia smiled pulling off her gym bag.

“Hey,” Kat finally filled the silence. “I thought we’d start with just a little lite cardio just to get us warmed up, get into some defense, and then do a brief cool down.” She walked through the gym to the studio she booked for the two of them.

“Alright, let’s do this.” She clapped her hands with a nod as they stepped into the room.

Kat started the music over the speakers clicking on the Bluetooth and choosing her workout playlist. She started with some easy moves and couldn’t help but watch Olivia in the mirror as she went. They started with jumping jacks and next squats before getting into a few little runs and jumps. 

“Alright, I think we can start on some beginning punches. I know you mentioned you have some pretty baseline of some boxing techniques, so we can start there.” Kat spoke as they both took out their water bottles and chugged down a few swallows. 

Olivia easily followed Kat’s lead on the positioning of the feet and legs. Olivia looked pretty good and easily feel into the right stance and her punches were pretty good. She could be a little better, so Kat approached her from the side coming up behind her. 

“Here.” Kat breathed, her ponytail tickled her nose and she could smell Olivia's shampoo. “Let me show you how that stance should feel. Kat came up behind Olivia. “Can I touch you.” Olivia hummed affirmatively in reply. “Okay, so you’re gonna move, so you want to be more loose than tense,” Kat commented, her hands on her shoulders. “Feel the movement here.” Kat touched her hips taking in a breath. “And you’re gonna want to squat.” Kat dipped down with her. They moved up and down together a couple of times looking at the mirror in front of them. “Feel how your quads tense,” Kat could see their muscles flexing together in their reflection. “But be sure to keep the pivot there,” Kat touched Olivia’s thighs just to feel the tension. Her hands were back on her hips. "One more time." She stated as they squatted together. “Perfect.” She exclaimed enjoying the feeling of the closeness. 

Kat stepped back to see Olivia do it on her own a few times before returning to her spot away from her facing the mirrors. Kat began their sets of punches. Olivia caught on quick.

“Okay, for the actual punch,” Kat demonstrated. “You’re gonna wanna turn that rotate that wrist just slightly.” Kat corrected gently making eye contact through the mirror. “Nice,” Kat smiled. “You’re a quick study.” 

“I do my best,” Olivia smirked with a shrug that made Kat want to melt into the floor. 

They continued on with some more moves.

“Great!” Kat exclaimed over the music. “When you pivot make sure to turn those knuckles over and snap it right back.” She watched as Olivia adjusted. “That’s it.” Olivia copied Kat as she started that right hook. “Now watch that hip as you pivot.” She called her out. Olivia easily corrected it her eyes flashing to watch Kat. 

Olivia easily followed her lead picking up each new punch. 

“Last one,” Kat called. “We’re going to work on this back uppercut.” Kat faced Olivia now. “Watch me,” she caught Olivia’s dark eyes. “You’re gonna drop,” Kat squatted just slightly. “And drive.” She pivoted her arm coming up in a hook. 

Kat found she really enjoyed Olivia’s eyes watching her move. She stopped and they both took a few breaths.

“Woo,” Olivia breathed. “I like that last one.” Kat just smiled as Olivia bent down to grab a drink. 

“Yeah,” it’s my favorite, she commented taking a swig of her own water. “Why don’t we put it all together?” Olivia nodded.

“We’ll do 1,” Kat started the punch routine. “2, 3, 4, 5,” Kat called out as she showed off the punches.

They fell in easily to the routine next. Kat caught Olivia’s eye every once in a while through the mirror. They’d just smirk at each other every time. Kat realized eventually Olivia likely wanted to get to the punching bag and she should stop her ogling through the mirror.

“Great!” She clapped. “Should we try the punching bag?”

“Am I ready for that?” Olivia panted. 

“Of course you are.” Kat grinned. “It’s really not that different.” She explained turning towards the corner and grabbing a pair of boxing gloves. “We’ll need to wrap those hands though.” She pointed. Olivia looked down at her _perfect_ hands and walked towards Kat. 

She looked really good, Kat observed, her hair a little messy coming out of her ponytail with a workout glow. Kat briefly wondered if she should ask Olivia if she wanted to wrap her own hand, but realized she really just wanted an excuse to help her herself to feel Olivia's fingers and soft skin.

The song playing around them should not have been put on the playlist, Kat realized. 

Kat’s eyes scanned Olivia’s glistening skin and toned body as she walked towards her. They were closer to the punching bag now on the other side of the room.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip, drop_

_Drip, drip, drip, drip, drop_

Asiahn’s voice sang over the speakers. 

“Can I wrap your hands?” Olivia raised her eyebrows just slightly.

“Sure,” She bit her lip. “I’m not sure how to do it.” She confessed.

“I’ll show you and then you can try it,” Kat replied. “Does that sound good?” Olivia’s head just bobbed up and down.

Kat blinked at the lyrics as she took Olivia’s hand. Olivia’s hand landed on Kat’s side to steady herself as she began to wrap her right hand. Kat could feel Olivia’s hot breath on their hands as she wrapped around her palm, then her long fingers. She bit her lips at the feeling of Olivia’s left hand’s fingers tightening on her side as Kat went between her right hand’s fingers. 

She caught Olivia’s eyes as the lyrics seemed to fit them so well at that moment. 

_Imagine us skin-to-skin, eye-to-eye_

_Bodies wet from the sweat, I'm workin' out with you_

_Fingertips trembling into places wonderful (Oh)_

_Whisperin', "How does it feel?" and "Do you like?"_

_Let my lips explore the many ill sides of you_

_It's just pretend, all in your mind_

_But it could be so magical (Oh)_

Her face was suddenly so close to Olivia’s as she finished the wrap on her hand. Olivia raised her hand clenching and unclenching her fingers to get used to the feeling. Suddenly her wrapped hand was near Kat’s cheek. Kat swallowed as Olivia tucked a loose strand of Kat’s hair behind her ear. They locked eyes when her left hand had tightened on Kat’s waist. She took in a sharp breath leaning into Olivia. 

“Are you going to wrap my other hand?” Olivia’s voice was low. _Damn._

“Do you want me to?” Kat whispered in reply. “I thought you were going to try it yourself.” Her eyes raised to meet hers. “It could wait.” Kat let the sentence hang in the air. 

_I can tell that you like it_

_Ain't touched you, but your body's excited_

_I know the way you feel because it_

“Can I kiss you?” Olivia’s eyes widened as if she didn’t expect it to leave her lips.

“Yes,” Kat took her hand to pull Olivia’s lips towards her. 

The other wrap from where it was tucked under Kat’s arms as Olivia pulled her body close to hers. Olivia’s lips were soft against hers as she took Kat’s face in her hand then. Her other arm was wrapped around Kat’s waist and her hands ventured on her back and at the nape of her neck. She pulled just slightly on the hairs at Olivia’s neck eliciting a soft moan from her throat. 

Kat felt her back hit the punching bag and it moved a little. Olivia steadied it and Kat let out a whimper as Olivia’s hands left her body. Her hands were suddenly free to roam Olivia’s body though as she had her pinned against the punching bag. To hold it steady both arms reached around her. She brought her hand to tug Olivia back into her space. She pulled away just to tease her as her hands found her behind and Olivia huffed out a breath on Kat’s lips. 

“I don’t want us to get arrested for public indecency here.” Olivia’s murmured in her ear. 

“My place is close.” Kat rushed out her eyes catching Olivia’s as she pulled away.

“Mm.” Olivia hummed. “Maybe we should get going then." 

Kat was ready for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Stay safe and be well! <3


End file.
